It's For You
by TheSpriteOfJayum
Summary: Twelve years after the first night with the girls, a minion named Phil has hid his feelings for one of them. Can he reveal those feelings to her before it's too late? R & R. Phil the Minion/Agnes


**This story was on my mind for a bit of time, and I hope you like it. R & R, so I know how I did. PS: **_**Italics **_**are for the minion language. This is dedicated to my good friend Natashow.**

Phil watched through the small open crack in the door to the Margo, Edith, and Agnes' room as Agnes put on a layer of a moderate shade of red lipstick. He tried hard not to say anything or make any noise while he stared at the pretty girl in a sleeveless shamrock green satin teacup dress. It had been twelve years since the girls came into his life, and Phil and his friends really liked how it changed their boss Gru around from a grouchy bad guy to a fatherly loving soul.

Gru, the girls, and the minions had stuck it out through the years as one big happy family, even through hardships like the deaths of Dr. Nefario and Gru's mom and big steps like graduations. Margo, now twenty, was away at college and at the halfway mark of a bachelor's degree in architecture while Edith, an eighteen-year-old, was along with her friends-mostly boys-getting ready for her high school graduation.

Phil really didn't see much of Margo or Edith anymore, but Agnes, who wasn't quite grown up yet, stayed at home a lot. The teenager was troubled over the decision of wearing her mid-back-length black hear down or in a pony tail, but she finally decided down. He sighed quietly and smiled sweetly. Ever since that first night when he gave her a unicorn and she gave him a kiss, he really liked her. Wasn't sure if it was 'loved her', but hopefully he would find out soon.

"Heh heh heh!" A nasal voice giggled teasingly. Phil felt a playful slug on the arm and turned around, a glare on his face. "_Getting a little sweet on her, eh, Phil?_"

"Hey!" Phil snapped. "_None of your beeswax, stupid!_"

"Phil! Bud!" They heard Agnes cry. Phil's eye shot open with embarrassment, and if minions could blush, he'd be plum purple by now. Agnes marched toward the door in her matching high heels. "Don't come into my room." The black door shut with a nice thud. Bud marched off, but Phil slowly walked away. His chin quivered as if he were about to cry; he had never felt so ashamed in his life. The door opened, and he hid quickly behind a tall potted plant.

Agnes walked quickly past him into the kitchen to look for Gru. "Mr. Gru?" She called. "Mr. Gru?" She found her father figure in the kitchen frying the first of a stack of sourdough grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Your dress is pretty. I like it." Gru complemented. "Are you sure you don't want to eat before you go?"

"Um, I think I'm gonna be okay." Agnes assured. "Robert says he's gonna take me out to dinner tonight."

"Well, that's very nice of Robert." Gru said. "And what time is he picking you up?"

"About six. Which is in about fifteen minutes. I'll kiss you good-bye on the way out."

"Oh, don't forget your jacket or your coat; they say it's going to be chilly out tonight."

"Okay."

Phil listened intently to the conversation, and an idea popped into his head. He jumped out from behind the plant and ran giddily towards the closet. While Agnes was finishing up with her accessories and such, he could go get her coat for her. He opened the door, jumped inside, and shut it.

Boy, was it dark in there, but he couldn't shake and snap himself otherwise he didn't want to get noticed. He remembered Agnes coat was a long pretty black wool coat with these black wool rosettes around the collar and jumped up toward the hems of the coats to get the feel. Until he felt sure that what he was about to get was Agnes' coat, he felt each hem and material. With a great jump, he grabbed onto the soft fuzzy hem of that black coat and fell to the ground with him. The coat covered him entirely, making it even darker. Worst of all, it smelled of moth balls and some old-fashioned perfume.

He heard the door open so he began crying out for help. "_Get me out of here! Let me out!_"He cried nervously. "Help! Help!" The layer of pitch black came up off of him, and there stood Agnes with a confused look. A bit self-conscious, he cleared his throat, grinned, and held up the coat towards her. Not at all sure if she adored the moth ball and old perfume smell.

"Ew!" Agnes lightly shrieked. "That's Grandma Marlena's coat!" She quickly hung up the deceased woman's coat and pulled out her own. Years ago, Gru's mom had left it here by accident and was never able to find it again. It was only a month after her death that they found it.

Phil sniffled, filled with hurt as he watched Agnes wrap the coat around her and meticulously pull her hair out from the collar. About two minutes until six, she returned into the kitchen to give Gru a good-bye kiss and stepped outside to wait for her ride. Phil, along with other minions, watched from one of the living windows. Alone, he hoped with all his heart Robert wouldn't come. No, no. That would be selfish of him, so he hoped she was happy on this date.

Ten minutes passed. Robert hadn't shown up yet.

Now twenty minutes. Robert still hadn't shown up. Most of the minions got bored and went back to whatever they were working on.

Thirty minutes. Phil was the only one by the window. He noticed Agnes shiver a bit in her coat and sit down on the sidewalk.

Forty minutes. It started to sprinkle, not as bad as rain. He felt even guiltier than before and couldn't leave her alone like that.

Quietly and without anyone's notice, he snuck out quietly and into one of the neighbor's yards. He used his only little circular saw and cut off a set of red and pink roses from their bush, even the thorns. He walked out cheerfully from the yard and saw Agnes crying softly on the sidewalk. She didn't even see or hear him coming, so even though they were side-by-side she didn't notice.

"Here. _This is yours._" He said sweetly, holding up the bouquet for her too see. She looked down from her damp sleeves, tears trailed down her face.

"Phil?" She cracked, somewhat surprised to see the little yellow minion by her side.

He stared at her nervously. She didn't respond much, and he was afraid she didn't like his gift. Agnes finally smiled at him.

"They're beautiful, Phil." She said, taking the bouquet from his full arms. She took a red rose and snapped the flower off most of the stem. She placed it in his left pocket, and smiled even more sweetly at him. She kissed him, not on the single goggle lense but on cheek. Phil gave her the same look when she kissed him twelve years ago and kissed her back on the cheek. She scooped up the minion and walked back into the house.

Phil smiled the whole way along. He really didn't just _like _her.

More like, _love_ her.


End file.
